John Codley
Early Life John Codley was born in the eastern kingdom of Tor in 1232 to Maria Codley and Thomas Codley, who were well known traders and merchants. They carried goods from Jorn to sell in the warring provinces of Ajorun. As a child, John wanted to see the black prison of Gargallow, and the great amethyst throne of Imperia. But that dream would never come true. At the age of five, John was locked inside the ship and periodically beat with wooden planks by the parents he though the loved. He learned to hate them, he had to hate them. One night, when they were docked in the city of Port Shai'i, John ripped the boards from the deck, severly shredding his fingers. He then found a small knife and went to the captains quarters and stabbed his parents repeatedly stabbed his family, over and over again until he was covered in their blood. He jumped from the ship and ran out into the dark, quiet city. The Seas For nine years, John robbed, and murdered in the city streets to save up enough money to buy a ship of his own. That is where he met Harold The Sadling, a pirate who took him in, and showed him the way around a ship. They would sail all the way from Tor to Glimmerhall, looting flagships and robbing destitutes on the high seas. But they were captured by the Kilzari navy when they attempted to ransom Admiral Deren Yrisos. The two were seperated, and John was sent to the black prison in Gargallow. They beat and tortured him and forced him to eat feces, and they humiliated him. One night he strangled the Seeker who was guarding his cell. He took his sword and led the prisoners against the prison. The Black Rebellion John and the rest of the prisoners killed the Seekers and took control of the prison. John executed the Grand Seeker of the prison and prepared to defend the huge black complex. An army led by Morticcos Salumen of Gargalley, sieged the intimidating fort. A massive battle ensued on the grey beaches of Gargallow, Morticcos and John met in single combat in the armory of the castle, Morticcos was a much better swordsman than John, they fought like beasts, cutting wind and flesh. John gained the upper hand and sunk a hammer in Morticcos' skull, killing him. John rejoined the fight and repelled the oncoming forces. The Blodojne John, with the aid of several other prisoners ventured out into the forests of Gargallow to gather timber, they constructed huge warships, capable of traversing the open ocean. John took all of his loyal followers to the open sea. They sailed south to Ajorun. They called themselves the Blodojne, or the blood eyes. They cut slits in their eyelids, where blood would seep into their eyes, creating an intimidating, crimson eye color. Their ships landed on the coast of Ilfizr. They ran for hours to the capital, Ilfizr, their feet stomping in the mud, any who fell on the field, would be dishonored forever. John and his order of warriors attacked the city of Ilfizr in 1253. The attack was unsuccesful, and John was dead. The Blodojne fell apart, and splintered into different groups of bandits and raiders. The Godsend John woke up in a timeless void. Darkness was the only comfort to him. That is where he met the Daelak prince, Dalumase. The Daelak prince offered John a choice. His life, for his servitude. John accepted, and became an agent of the Daelak. In the spring of 1254. John was sent to the city of Lisvar to aid the Raven King in his war against the Imperians. He was a shadow, a force of death. He was behind the assassination of the Imperian King, Remian Alsonz. Dalumase sent John to the Imperian city of Ragtown. His mission was to investigate the Sellswords, a mercenary company led by the veteran Randyth. John was then ordered to kill Randyth, and the rest of the sellswords, but refused when he saw the boy Ryth. John exiled himself in Karwell, waiting for the right time. John left Karwell in early 1255. He went south, to the emirate of Jutlend. Category:Characters